


Messiah Eva & Avi

by ptriverson



Category: Messiah TV
Genre: F/M, Messiah Eva Avi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptriverson/pseuds/ptriverson
Summary: After Eva's fight with her father she needs something, anything, to take her mind off work...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Messiah Eva & Avi

I was so furious with my father. As if everything wasn't already bad; terrible in fact. And getting worse every day. But even so. There are few enough people still alive to love me. 

I told myself to think about what would be best to do, what would be the sensible, rational move to make. 

Then, fuck it, I did exactly the opposite. 

*

On the drive to Avi's hotel even then I kidded myself that perhaps we could share information; plan the next step. But my trembling hands told me the truth; I was desperate to sleep with him. I needed to blot out the voices in my head, the bad news, the frightening reports on il masih. I needed to shut up my brain, to escape myself . And Christ, I wanted him. 

His gun was by his bed; he'd obviously been playing with it. That was all I noticed; the next second he was kissing me. He didn't ask permission. I never thought with Avi that he asked permission for much. 

He tasted of sweet wine and cigarettes: I found it intensely arousing. His body was thin and solid, not an ounce of fat on it, wiry, and long and covered in scars from God knows what. I pressed up against him fervently; felt, at last, his long hard cock, as serious and forceful as the rest of him. 

He pushed me back onto the bed, drew my breast into his mouth. He was cold, intent. He was completely in control of himself; and of me; I suddenly felt desperate to make him lose that control. 

He moved his head down between my legs but I pulled him back up again. As much as I wanted to see that curly brown head buried deep between my thighs, I wanted- I needed- fucking. I needed that long hard cock buried in me, immediately. 

There was no chat; no laughter or soft lover's words. I didn't want foreplay. He pushed me down on the bed and drove his long cock into me, so aggressively I cried out in near- pain to begin with, which he paid absolutely no attention to. He didn't care. I wanted fucking and he was going to fuck me and Christ, it turned good very fast. 

He didn't make a sound. He stayed in complete control of himself, even as I found myself writhing beneath him, stoked and shivering, clamped around that cool stiff cock as it thrust on and on. 

I realised suddenly this was the first person I'd been with since Ben. The first new person I'd had sex with in over a decade, with someone I didn't even like. Emotion washed over me in an instant, and I was terrified I was going to cry. 

Suddenly I didn't want to look at this stranger, on top of me, inside me. It was all too much, too intense. He was staring into my eyes as he thrust, and I put my hand up in front of his face, so I could deal with it. He pushed my hand away and fucked me even harder, as if to punish me for that.

'This was a...a... mistake' I found myself saying, realising suddenly- but as I did so, completely without warning, I found my entire body spasming in a huge, full bodied orgasm that radiated out to the tips of my fingertips. 

Whatever my brain thought, the rest of me thought something different and I screamed as my orgasm overtook me. I convulsed beneath him and the world turned blurry, and he fucked on even harder, as if unsurprised, and as it went on and on I still wanted him to stop because he wasn't my husband and my husband was dead; but my body betrayed me utterly and violently pulled him in, and I selfishly rammed his relentless body into mine, until I came once again, deliberately this time, as those ferocious brown eyes penetrated mine, and, almost imperceptibly, he let himself come too, with a furious gasp, and left me a sodden, weeping mess on the bed, and went back to his gun.


End file.
